1. Field
The present invention relates to a standup exercise apparatus that simulates walking, jogging and climbing with arm exercise. More particularly, the present invention relates to an exercise machine having separately supported pedals for the feet and arm exercise coordinated with the motion of the feet. The pedal lift is controlled separately and can be varied.
2. State of the Art
The benefits of regular exercise to improve overall health, appearance and longevity are well documented in the literature. For exercise enthusiasts the search continues for safe apparatus that provides full body exercise for maximum benefit in minimum time.
Recently, a new category of exercise equipment has appeared on the commercial market called elliptical cross trainers. These cross trainers guide the feet along a generally elliptical shaped curve to simulate the motions of jogging and climbing. Generally they are large exercise machines using long cranks to generate a long foot stride. There is a need for a more compact elliptical exercise machine capable of a similar long stride using a crank linkage. Further, there is a need to adjust lift of the elliptical motion to vary the amount of climb desired by the operator during operation.
Numerous combinations of levers and cranks to combine exercise for arms and feet can be found. Hex in U.S. Pat. No. 4,645,200 combines arm and foot levers for sit down exercise while Bull et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,940,233 combines arm and foot levers for standup exercise. Lucas et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,880,225 offer oscillating arm levers coupled to the foot crank by a connecting rod. Dalebout et al. in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,971,316 and 5,000,444 also shows oscillating swing arms coupled to the foot crank by an offset second crank and connecting rod. Lom in U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,533 offers oscillating arms driven by a crank-slider coupled to a foot crank.
Recently, there has been an effort to improve the up and down motion of stair climbers by the addition of horizontal movements. Habing in U.S. Pats. No. 5,299,993 and 5,499,956 offers an articulated linkage controlled through cables by motor to move pedals through an ovate path. Both pedal pivots follow basically the same guidance path curve directed by a motor controller. Stearns in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,290,211 and 5,299,993 shows a stair stepping exercise machine which incorporates horizontal movement using a combination of vertical parallelogram linkage and horizontal parallelogram linkage to guide the foot pedals. The parallelogram linkages serve to maintain the pedal at a constant angle relative to the floor during a pedal cycle. The pedal pivots move through similar undefined guide paths.
Standup cycling is described in various patents such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,563,541 (Sanquist) which uses weighted free pedals as load resistance and side to side twisting motion. Also U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,519,603 and 4,477,072 by DeCloux describe standup cycling with free pedals in a lift mode to simulate body lifting.
Standup pedal exercise is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,419 (Hyde) and by Jarriel et al. In U.S. Pat. No. D330,236 where pedal platforms move by dual crank motion but remain parallel to the floor. Knudsen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,433,680 shows an elliptical path generating mechanism with pedals having only one pivot allowing the pedal to rotate unconstrained about the pivot as in a bicycle crank.
Standup pedal exercise combined with arm levers attached to the pedals is shown in Kummerlin et al. German Pat. No. 2,919,494 and in Geschwender U.S. Pat. No. 4,786,050. Standup pedal exercise coupled with oscillating swing arms is shown in Miller U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,242,343 and 5,383,829 and in Eschenbach U.S. Pat. No. 5,423,729. All of these exercise machines use pedals having two pedal pivots which are guided by a first circular guide path curve generated by a crank which rotates through one full revolution during a pedal cycle and a second arc guide path curve generated by a rocker link or track.
Recently, numerous elliptical exercise machines have appeared in the patent literature. Rogers,Jr. in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,527,246, 5,529,555, 5,540,637, 5,549,526, 5,573,480, 5,591,107, 5,593,371, 5,593,372, 5,595,553, 5,611,757, 5,637,058, 5,653,662 and 5,743,834 shows elliptical pedal motion by virtue of various reciprocating members and geared linkage systems. Miller in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,518,473, 5,562,574, 5,611,756, 5,518,473, 5,562,574, 5,577,985, 5,755,642 and 5,788,609 also shows elliptical pedal motion using reciprocating members and various linkage mechanisms along with oscillating guide links with control links to determine pedal angles. Ryan et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,899,833 shows an elliptical cross trainer having a forward crank driving a pedal linkage underneath the operator.
Chang in U.S. Pat. No. 5,803,872 and Yu et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,800,315 show a pedal supported by a rocker link and driven with a pair of links located under the pedal pivotally connected to a crank. Maresh et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,792,026 show a foot support member supported by a rocker link and driven by a double crank mechanism. Lee in U.S. Pat. No. 5,779,598 and Chen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,914 show a pedal link driven by two separate cranks. Lin et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,760 offers elliptical foot and hand motion. Sands et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,755,643 shows elliptical foot motion with folding front post.
Lee in U.S. Pat. No. 5,746,683 shows a foot support member supported on one end with a compound rocker wherein a slider and handle lever support the rocker. Kuo in U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,854 offers a linear foot support member connected on one end to a crank and guided along an arcuate curve under the pedal by a linkage on the other end. Wang et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,830,112 shows a foot support member sliding on a pivot on one end and attached to a crank on the other that can fold. Chen U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,917 shows a foot support member driven by a crank on one end and supported by a stationary roller on the other. Chen U.S. Pat. No. 5,820,524 offers a slider crank mechanism having a pedal pivotally attached with a control link to articulate the pedal angle.
Chen U.S. Pat. No. 5,779,599 and 5,762,588 shows an elliptical pedal movement with a roller interface between the foot support member and crank. Chen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,759,136 shows a foot support member with a moving pedal for adjustable elliptical motion wherein a link from the pedal to the crank can be repositioned to change the pedal stroke length. Kuo U.S. Pat. No. 5,846,166 shows a foot support member guided on one end by a roller and driven on the other end by a four bar linkage. Stearns et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,848,954 offers a foot support member pivoted on one end with a lift crank on the other and a pedal moving on the foot support member to generate elliptical type foot motion.
Maresh et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,893,820 shows an adjustable lift elliptical cross trainer wherein the operator must interrupt exercise to relocate various pins to alter the pedal motion. Kuo U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,854 shows a foot support member driven by a crank and guided on one end by a linkage hanging from a "Z" shaped bar that may be adjusted. Whan-Tong et al. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,804 shows a foot support member driven by a simple crank having an adjustable ramp to vary pedal lift. Eschenbach in U.S. Pat. No. 5,916,064 shows handles for arm exercise coupled to a foot support member at one end with a connecting link. Maresh in U.S. Pat. No. 5,895,339 shows a crank linkage that may be moved to vary the stroke of the ellipse.
There is a need for a pedal operated exercise machine that can be safely operated in the standup position whereby the arms and legs can be exercised with the feet moving through a generally elliptical path wherein pedal lift is variable during operation.
It is one objective of this invention to provide an elliptical pedal movement with a crank linkage that reduces the steep pedal angle which can occur with a simple crank. Another object of this invention is to provide arm exercise that is coordinated with the pedal movement which allows pedal lift to be adjusted during operation.